


Ficthropology Episode 7: Francesca Coppa: Writing Bodies in Space: Media Fanfiction as Theatrical Performance

by earis, Lukoni, Measured_Words, Nary



Series: Ficthropology Podcasts [7]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Francesca Coppa, Meta, Nonfiction, Podcast, Writing Bodies in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earis/pseuds/earis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukoni/pseuds/Lukoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going to Straight Up IGNORE how long it has been since we last posted an episode in favour of dancing with glee that we have a new one to post!</p><p>I hope you will enjoy our commentary on Francesca Coppa's 2006 "Writing Bodies in Space: Media Fanfiction as Theatrical Performance," from <i>Fanfiction Communities and the Age of the Internet: New Essays</i>, edited by Karen Hellekson and Kristina Busse (p. 225-244).  </p><p>As always, we welcome any feedback and further discussion!  Please feel free to subscribe here, or join us on the ficthropology community on <a href="http://ficthropology.livejournal.com/">livejournal </a> or <a href="http://ficthropology.dreamwidth.org/">dreamwidth</a>, and thank you for listening!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficthropology Episode 7: Francesca Coppa: Writing Bodies in Space: Media Fanfiction as Theatrical Performance

**Author's Note:**

> The podcast Ficthropology is designed as a discussion of the wonderful world of fan fiction from a critical standpoint. Modeled after an informal academic discussion group, we generally tackle one article, book, or theme per episode, from any field from anthropology, media studies, communications, women's studies - whoever has an interesting take of fanfic, its writers, readers, community, genres, themes, trends, or tropes. Anything is fair game! It is not fandom specific, and we tend to pull examples from any fandom we've come across in our travels.

[Episode 7](http://phrontistery.info/Ficthropology_Ep7.mp3) clocks in at a mighty 1:04:55 - almost a nice round number! We apologize in advance, we had some sort of weird technical issue (ghosts) that messed up maybe the last minute or so of the recording, during earis's rec (ghosts!!!) Since she won't have a chance to re-record it for a while, and it is not too bad, we decided to post anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode's recommentations!
> 
> From Elanya:[How I Survived My Summer Vacation, by Tamika Flynn, Age 12 3/4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/914801) by  
> thingswithwings [Welcome to Night Vale]
> 
> From Lukoni:  
> [Call It Honor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/144002) by Gileonnen [Coriolanus - Shakespeare]
> 
> From Nary:  
> [The Skull's Super Joy Division](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1489954/chapters/3145375) by Lauralot [Captain America (Movies)/Marvel Cinematic Universe]
> 
> From Earis:  
> [When a Strawberry Is Pushed into a Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/356155) by Thamiris [archived by ssa_archivist] [Smallville]


End file.
